


A Little Girl's Fears

by mols



Series: it's too good to be with you [3]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil 4 - Fandom
Genre: Adopted Children, Family, Gen, fear of abandon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 01:13:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10911273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mols/pseuds/mols
Summary: When Ashley came to Sera-Kennedy's house - that is, her dads'. (Not betaed)





	A Little Girl's Fears

When Ashley had come first, she was pretty shy. She walked just a little through the house, preferring to sit on a spot and stay there as much as she could. When she gathered with Luis and Leon on the table, she would keep quiet as well, eating politely what was offered to her - not ever complaining about anything. 

Leon was afraid that Ashley didn't like them or the house, or felt uncomfortable with them, but the woman in the agency told them it wasn't that. Ashley didn't have a past of abuse or of some mental illness which kept her from interact and communicate with others but she was shy because she was afraid to be abandon again.

Ashley barely could remember the days she had a mother and a father, but she could remember a bit of their faces and the scents that remind her of them because she was put to adoption when she was already old enough to remember and to cry when she was left alone in a house she had never been in.

Now she was old enough to know that she was abandoned once and she could be again; it had been proved possible before when her biological parents left her at the orphanage and never came back to take her back home.

It took weeks and a lot of conversation for her to open up and start talking with them. 

At first, she didn't like Luis, his jokes were strange and sometimes a little insulting. However, she learned to love him, his eternal good mood, the way he almost never lost his patient to anything. The way he seemed to be always able to handle Ashley's bad moods.

Leon was more of a soft and quiet guy and so she learned to love him through his little actions to make her more comfortable; besides the way he talked to her before bed, the way he reassured her every night how much they loved her.

It was hard and took time, but slowly their lives start coming together and Ashley started feeling comfortable to be herself and take that house, as her home, and those men, as her dads.


End file.
